Talk:Woodbury Guard 1 (TV Series)
Robbie? In regards to the speculation the guy is Robbie, is the building Rick and co in filled with food stockpiles that we can see? --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 02:43, December 4, 2012 (UTC) I think so. And now i'm here; i think we should rename this article Robbie. I would say that he is Robbie, but i dunno. What do y'all think? Kaffe4200 (talk) 22:13, December 5, 2012 (UTC) We can't really say this is Robbie, because this could have just been a random guard or citizen walking the streets. He said he seen them fussing threw the curtains. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 22:14, December 5, 2012 (UTC) True, but we don't know that the comic Woodbury Eric is Eric neither. Same with Jim (Woodbury), Clive and Boyd. He also said that "someone know someone isn't supposed to be in here." Kaffe4200 (talk) 22:17, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Anyway, i will call him Robbie. Let's just consider that his fan-name. Kaffe4200 (talk) 22:19, December 5, 2012 (UTC) * ^ Same, I've started calling him Robbie. You can see food and related supplies in the building. Plus it makes sense that it was locked (and he had the key) - don't want people rummaging through the food distribution center at night! Rather pair up the name and this guy than having an unnamed guard and an unseen Robbie. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 00:03, December 6, 2012 (UTC) * Agreed, but if the admins disagree, then that's just how it is. He's named Robbie on my user page. Kaffe4200 (talk) 07:56, December 6, 2012 (UTC) * Seems like hes Robbie due to the fact he had the key to the food room. DevynC2 (talk) 21:25, April 2, 2013 * Somebody should send Russel Towery an email and ask if his character had a name and what happened to him. TheLethalWeapon (talk) 21:30, April 2, 2013 (UTC) * I'll send a message to one of the interviewers see if they can get an interview from him.DevynC2 (talk) 21:31, April 2, 2013 (UTC) *That would be nice. Definitely ask him what happened to his character. For the making of video at the prison for WTTT, Russell Towery speaks for a brief moment on screen so he was definitely on site, though idk if as a Woodbury soldier. It can be assumed everyone in Woodbury is dead save for the kids and older folks though we ought to wait for season 4 before a final decision on their status. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 21:45, April 2, 2013 (UTC) *Can we just change this guy to Robbie its better than having two pages and the evidence supports he is... do we know for sure no. but just change it for fun! please!!? hahaha! --DevynC2 (talk) 08:28, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Killed victims... It is a rather large assumption to make that this guy has killed people. 13:18, December 26, 2012 (UTC) *Half of the character pages on this wiki do not need a Killed Victims page as most of it is just speculation and almost pointless. Killed Victims sections should only be added if they have killed people. Annoying to see the same "possibly numerous counts of unnamed people and zombies" over and over again. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 20:04, December 26, 2012 (UTC) I think the walkers are in need of a killed victims section more than anybody. 16:05, December 27, 2012 (UTC) This Sorrowful Life Think this guy (his actor is a stuntman who is credited/uncredited for many of the episodes) appeared at the feed store...the guy with the gun in the plaid shirt (he and Martinez kick Merle at the end)...anyone agree? --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 20:22, March 25, 2013 (UTC) If you had a screenshot you could get some opinions. But right now I don't remember seeing him. 20:26, March 25, 2013 (UTC) *This guy is who I'm talking about. Sort of looks like him... --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 20:44, March 25, 2013 (UTC) File: Guard 3 (This Sorrowful Life).png Personally I don't think it is him. Also the UWS6 seemed more like a citzen so I don't think they'd make him a soldier until the attack on the prison next episode. 20:52, March 25, 2013 (UTC) *Well, the guy in Made to Suffer was a guard on duty...sooo he can be a soldier. Plus, all able-bodied citizens are now armed and trained so it can be him. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 23:05, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Undid edit We never see the guy's face clearly enough to determine that dead guy was this character (I think this guy is the extra I posted in the above section). Do you have any proof the dead guy was this character? --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 23:05, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Both guys have the same hat. *Picture? --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 21:29, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Riot Gear Person Just how do we know this guard is the one in riot gear? Kryalis (talk) 22:45, March 23, 2015 (UTC) *One of the Woodbury extras we got in contact with confirmed that the stuntman Russell Towery (who plays this guard) was the one in the riot armor suit. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 23:38, March 23, 2015 (UTC)